


A Surprise Visit

by Thetheatress



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki can read minds?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 02:06:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5609743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thetheatress/pseuds/Thetheatress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Jotun prince pays a lonely Midgardian maiden a quick visit</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Surprise Visit

_This is sooo boring._ I sighed. _I’d rather be at home…_

  
It was Sunday night, which meant dinner at my aunt’s house. While usually I enjoyed seeing my relatives and chatting (or really, gossiping) with them about this and that, I was really tired and wasn’t feeling it tonight. It had been a long weekend: cheering on my school’s soccer team on Friday night followed by an all-day swim meet on Saturday. I had gotten about 5 hours of sleep over the past 48 hours and it was really taking its toll. All I could think about was my soft bed at home and how much I’d rather be there than here. That, and how pumped I was to see Thor: The Dark World the next day.

  
I’ve never been one for comic books or action figures or whatever but I had recently gotten really into Thor and The Avengers . When I heard the second Thor movie was coming out shortly after I watched the first one, I was very excited and couldn’t wait to see it. I started talking about it with my friends, who were also big fans. One of the most intriguing questions one of them asked was: Thor or Loki?

  
It seemed like an easy question at first, Thor, obviously, he was the main character and built like a brick wall (those biceps = yum) but the more I thought about it, the more I felt myself thinking of Loki. He didn’t have the crazy super strength of Thor but he had incredible intelligence and was quite attractive himself. He didn’t say much but when he did, you listened. As I saw it, Thor and Loki were the two opposite sides of the spectrum: Thor was your typical hot male: huge muscles, long blond hair, gorgeous blue eyes, gracious manners, though he may have lacked in the intelligence area. Loki on the other hand, he was more of a bad boy, but not in the traditional way: he wasn’t big or loud, but he was intimidating, tough, and self-assured with just a touch of loss in his wicked green eyes. In comparison to Thor, Loki seemed a lot more human: he had his ups and downs, he lost his way, he made bad choices and couldn’t trust or be trusted at times while Thor never faltered in his beliefs.

  
Also, Thor was shown shirtless a good amount of time, but you never got to see Loki. I’d thought about what he’d look like: pure pale skin, solidly built chest, long slender fingers that could probably work all types of magic _If ya know what I mean…_

  
_He could show a girl a good time. I wouldn’t mind it..._

  
I sighed again then got up and went upstairs to the one room where I could get some personal space for a while: the “powder room” as my cousins called it, though it really was more of a parlor as it contained not only a toilet, shower, tub, and sink, but also a wardrobe and a small sitting area facing a television. I locked the door and stood in front of the vanity, opening up my makeup bag to redo my mascara. As I brought the wand up to my face and looked into the mirror, I saw two gold curved horns. My eyes followed the horns down to the base of a helmet then to a pair of dazzling emerald eyes.

  
“Hello, there.” The man purred.

_Is that...Loki?_

  
I opened my mouth to scream but my throat clenched up and nothing came out.

  
_What’s happening? Why is he here?_ I started panicking.

  
“Shhshh, love, it’s alright,” Loki whispered in my ear. He waved his hand towards the door, which glowed green for a moment before returning to its usual dull white.  
I shot him a look in the reflection of the mirror that clearly read you-must-be-out-of-your-mind-you-crazy-bastard and said: “What did you do to the door? My cousins will kill me if it’s broken.” _Though they’re so rich it probably won’t matter that much to them._

“Oh, it’s nothing, just a small spell to prevent us from being …interrupted.” He murmured in my ear, sending a shiver down my spine.

  
_Interrupted? What’s going on?_

  
“Some naughty girl was having naughty thoughts about me," I squeaked as I felt a hand run over the curve of my ass. "And naughty girls …must be punished.” He whispered in my ear.

  
Then, without warning, I felt his warm mouth on my neck. His tongue slid up the exposed skin, making me shiver with delight. He stopped at my ear and nibbled at my earlobe before continuing his pleasurable assault. I felt his hands firmly grip my hips and flip me around to face him. I could feel a bulge growing in the crotch of his leather breeches as I stared into his eyes, which danced and sparkled with mischief, desire, and a question… Do you want this?

  
I nodded.

  
Immediately, his soft lips were pressed up against mine in a frenzied passion. This was a kiss of possession, of intensity. My hands had somehow found their way around him and were moving up and down his back, feeling his muscular shoulders, clinging to this attractive god who matched my movements, tracing circles with his fingers on the small of my back. His hand drifted lower and cupped my butt again. I moaned slightly and suddenly I was lifted off the ground and placed on the counter. I felt nimble fingers weave their way into my hair, deepening our kiss as I found myself growing wet.

  
As if sensing my arousal, Loki broke off the kiss, pulling back to look into my blue eyes with his grass-green beauties for just a moment before lowering his gaze to my chest. I heard him snap his fingers and I gasped as my shirt vanished from my torso (it appeared neatly folded on a nearby wicker chair) though I still had my bra on. Loki turned and took off his battle helmet, placing it neatly beside my shirt.

  
I giggled as I said: “A little impatient, aren’t we?”

  
“The real question is…” he started trailing kisses down my neck. “…are you…” his hands snaked around my back to my bra hooks. “ready to begin?” In one fluid motion, he had removed my bra and thrown it on the ground.

  
For a moment, he just stared. I began to blush. I wasn’t exceptionally well-endowed but still…

  
“You are the most enchanting creature in all the realms.” Loki whispered shifting his gaze back to my face.

  
I didn’t even have time to response before his lips were up against mine again. With one hand, he cupped one of my breasts, playing with the nipple, teasing it into a rigid pebble under his slender fingers. I moaned slightly as he tweaked it painfully but to me the pain was shadowed by the notes of pleasure. His other hand was slowly sliding up my thigh and under the hem of my skirt, spreading my legs. Delicately, one finger grazed my panties, teasing lightly before pushing them aside. My breath hitched as his fingers played near my clit and my entrance.

  
I found my hand stroking his leather bulge, loosening the strings that kept his manhood hidden. I finally managed to undo the damned strings and let my hand slide over his erect member, eliciting small groans from Loki which turned me on in return.

  
Deciding that it was my turn to have a little fun, I ran my fingers through his silky black hair and broke our kiss to focus on his ivory neck, peppering it with little nips and kisses. I just adored the groans that I was eliciting from this mischievous god.

  
“My gods… you little vixen.” Loki breathed unevenly. I smiled but it slowly melted of my face as I was denied access to his shoulders by his stiff leather gear. I gripped this leather collar and stared into his eyes.

  
“I do believe it unfair that you have seen me but I can’t see you.” I said, running my hand over his covered chest.

  
“Anything to please my lady.” He took my hand and led me over to the soft couch in the room. Then he removed his coat, vest, and boots, leaving him in his tunic and trousers. I stood up and quickly lifted his shirt over his head, giving me a clear view of his wonderful chest, which as just as wonderful as I’d thought it would be.

  
I pushed him into sitting on the couch, pulled off my skirt and panties, straddled him, and then picked up where I had left off. This time, I got to continue my advances down onto his muscular chest. I played with one of his nipples, rolling it in my mouth, receiving tiny moans of pleasure in return.

_I can’t wait any longer! I need to see him!_

  
I sat back and looked into his eyes, which conveyed only a tiny hint of confusion, before removing myself from his lap and kneeling on the ground in front of him. I ran my hand up his leather-clad thigh. When my hand reached the top of his trousers, I shot Loki a look which he immediately understood, lifting his hips from the couch so that I could remove his trousers. What a sight…

  
His engorged member was bigger than any other I’d seen. He was easily 7 inches long and 2 inches wide. I slowly reached up and took him in my hand. Loki hissed in pleasure. I began moving my hand up and down his cock, feeling the smooth skin, tracing the powerful ridges with the tip of my finger. I heard Loki gasp as my hot mouth engulfed his cock. I bobbed my head up and down, alternating between short and long, deep and shallow, continuously tracing patterns with my tongue, stopping every now and again to tease the head with the tip of my tongue before taking as much as I could at once, all the while fondling his balls in my hand. With my other open hand, I explored my own core, slipping one finger in then two, gently brushing my clit. I could feel his cock begin to seize in my mouth as he neared the edge. I felt his hand press against the back of head and was surprised when it pulled me back.

  
His eyes were burning emerald with desire. Before I even had time to think, he had grabbed my shoulders and flipped us over so that he ended up on his knees between my parted legs. He grinned wickedly before lowering himself to my center. _They sure don’t call him Silver-tongued for nothing!_ I felt his tongue at my entrance, swirling deliciously around my clit as two of his long slender fingers began to fuck my hole. I groaned and rocked my hips to match his rhythm, marveling at the wonderful sensations. I had just started to get buzzed off this amazing feeling when he removed his fingers, making me whimper at the loss of friction. Loki moved his fingers to my mouth and I sucked on them, tasting my own musky juice on him.

  
He pulled me in for one last, tender kiss then moved his attention back to my womanhood. His cock teased the entrance of my slick entrance, a sweet torture that made me sigh with frustration and Loki chuckle as he watch me squirm.

  
I let out a sigh of relief and pleasure when he finally entered me. I could feel his entire length inside me. Loki hesitated for only a moment as I looked into my eyes to see that I was alright. I nodded. He slowly began to move, long, slow strokes at first but began to pick up speed until he was pounding into me and I enjoyed every moment, every wave of pleasure from our love-making. His eyes were alight in carnal desire. I suspect mine were the same. I lavished his alabaster shoulders with little nips and kisses and felt my stomach begin to clench as I neared the edge. His hand ran down my hips and, finding my clit, began to play with my little nub of flesh. I could feel myself drawing close to an orgasm, but not wanting this to end, I pushed back on Loki’s shoulders until we fell back onto the floor and I was straddling his hips.  
He was momentarily startled by this quick change of motion but quickly recovered, placing his hands on my hips to support me as I bounced up and down on his solid rod.

"Oh, yes, darling, ride me," He breathed out.

His hips began to thrust upwards to meet mine and I leaned forward and place my hands on his solid chest for support. He took this opportunity to reach his and suck on my nipples, sending little waves of pain-pleasure through me.

  
“Ohh Lo-… Lo-” I began to whimper.

  
“Say my name.” He whispered.

  
The pleasure began to build and I struggled to say my lover’s name as I was caught up in it. “ L-lo-kk..”

  
“Say my name!” He whispered again, urgently this time, speeding up his thrusting as he neared climax with me.

  
“LOOOOKKKIIIIII!!” I managed to get out before reaching my climax, throwing my head back. Pleasure overpowered every part of my being, sending me into the blissful state of orgasmic delight. My walls tightened around Loki’s hard cock and brought him to the edge of pleasure too. He came with a gruff moan, sending his seed into me. I collapsed on his chest as we both struggled to catch our breath, caught up in the absolutely overwhelming sensation of pure bliss.

  
We lay there for a few moments, in this perfect bubble of pleasure. I felt guilty about lying on top of him and rolled off to lie beside him, resting my arm on his broad chest. He turned his head to look at me, his pure emerald eyes trained on my face. He sat us up.

  
“I’m afraid I must go.” He said, a touch of sadness in his voice.

Though I wanted him to stay, I knew he had to leave me. Besides, my relatives were probably wondering where I’d gone.

  
We stood up. He snapped his fingers and my clothes returned to my body; his did the same. He planted a chaste kiss on my forehead and trained his eyes on my face once more.

  
“If you ever need anything again, my dear, be sure to seek me out.” Loki said, making a promise I knew he couldn’t keep.

  
I picked up his horned helmet and placed it on his regal head.

  
“Until we meet again, my prince.” I leaned into him to share one last kiss. I felt the warmth of his lips on mine and then he was gone.


End file.
